Time and Dimension
by Typist Massacre
Summary: A craft crashes just feet away from TARDIS. From inside a figure steps out and introduces herself as The Doctor. A journey of Time and Dimensional travel follow to stop the destruction of astronomical lives and universes. 9th Doctor/Rose/OC R&R please
1. I'm the Doctor

Author's note: This is a fusion fanfic as created by myself and Graelyn-chan on the forums.

Graelyn plays:

9th Doctor

Rose Tyler

Typist Massacre plays:

Alt. Doctor

Cat

Monsters/Creatures and what nots

"Where would you like to go?" said a voice on one side of the TARDIS console. The Doctor looked up after he spoke to lock eyes with his current companion. He could tell he interrupted her thoughts with his question. However, that didn't stop him from treading on. "All of time and space, Rose Tyler."Rose looked up at the man who took her away from her life on Earth. They already had so many wonderful adventures, but the one they just left had her contemplating silently. The Doctor walked around the TARDIS console and stood next to the bench Rose was sitting on. She had met her father and watched him die. He shouldn't have brought her to 1987. She wasn't ready, but what was done was done. It had been a long day for both of them and there would be no changing it now. He looked down at her ready to ask again but was cut off at the sound of her voice. "Surprise me," her small voice barely bounced of the walls of the Doctor tore his ice blue eyes off the girl and started pressing buttons and pulling levers. If she wanted a surprise, they'd both have one then. He had set the controls on random.

Overhead, and not too far off, a peculiar object flew through the air and distorted the visibility of its surroundings. A safe and secure landing would be desired of any pilot but a crash landing would do just as well. The strange craft made dodgey movements through the air before crashing onto the ground, disturbing a blue Police Box that was nearly about to make its departure. Despite a rather nasty landing, the green craft landed on its proper side but not without its dints and scratches. Smoke rose from the landing site and its presence continued to distort visibility of anything surrounding it. Upon curious inspection, our attentive audience would notice strange similarities to the blue police box. Disturbingly similarities. All but it's colour, which resembled a fern green shade, there was little to nothing different from its disturbed neighbour, who was parked only a few feet away.

Just as the Doctor was going to leave, the TARDIS began to shake. He managed to grab hold of the console to keep himself standing. Lights and beeping noises emanated from the TARDIS. When the room stopped shaking, the Doctor could clearly hear the cloister bell. "What the 'ell was that?" Rose asked behind turned to find his companion half on the seat and half on the floor. Had this been any other occasion, it would have been an amusing sight. But, the Time Lord knew that something was terribly wrong. Whatever hit the TARDIS was threat enough to set off the bell. He looked over Rose quickly to see if she was hurt and turned his attention back to the controls. The Doctor pushed a few buttons and turned the screen to see what was outside. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting. "What?" he hit a few more switches and looked at the readings. "That's not possible. It can't be."

Rose made her way behind him and glanced at the screen. She was going to ask him about the gonging sound, but the object outside caught her attention."That's a police box," she stated the obvious. "A _green_ police box."The Doctor was frowning at the picture. He turned without a word and sauntered towards the door. Rose began to follow him until he turned around. "You should stay here.""Well, tough.""Rose," he warned. "I'm not letting you go ou-" the look in his eyes made her stop. "Five minutes. If you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you."The Doctor gave her a quick nod and walked out of the TARDIS.

From inside, what one could speculate as the green impostor, sparks flew and blue lights dimly kept the inside open for visibility. A lone figure leaned itself against the walls of the dim room and guided their way towards the door. Sparks spread across the air and danced on the ground, casting more shadows and hindering any potential sight. Slowly, the figure reached for the , the scenery around the green police box continued to shift and swirl in disruption before finally rearranging itself in their previous fixed states. The smoke had finally begun to settle when the Doctor left TARDIS to investigate. Lights from nearby houses turned on and a few curious heads poked out of windows to see what had happened. Thankfully, the location of the landing site was shrouded by greenery and the only thing anyone could see was the smoke that lifted from the ground and few mangled and broken trees. Sirens rang through the night as some spectators may have called authorities to the inside, the figure was struggling to open the door. The crash may have been harder than expected and jammed the doors tight. A shame really. Still coated in shadow, the figure searched its person for something before pulling out a tube like structure and activated its light which was followed by a high pitched scream.

The Doctor followed the sign of smoke to the crash site. His face was stoic as his mind wandered trying to figure out what could have caused this and how it was even possible. He finally reached the other box. Keeping a reasonably safe distance, he began studying the exterior. It was exactly like his TARDIS in all but color. The Doctor noticed that no one had emerged when he reached doors. There was no sign that anybody came out. He reached inside his leather jacket pocket to pull out his sonic screwdriver with the intention of possibly opening the door.

The door creaked open, just a little bit before a hand wrapped around side and pushed it the rest of the way open. Smoke from inside the green box filled the air outside and raised above the doctor, dancing away into the sky. The sound of coughing was made as the figure inched its way out of the police box and made its way towards the doctor. The smoke concealed its identity and it gave no hints of his true intentions. Slowly, she smoke lifted away and the figure stood before the Doctor, only inches bright brown eyes, the woman stood in front of the doctor. Her sandy blond hair was raised and swirled around her head, much like bed head than an actual haircut. Her attire was curious with a long black captain's jacket with gold trimmings, casual brown jeans with plant embroidery and a hat that resembled a large coffee bean than an actual hat. The two stared at each other for a moment before her lips curved into an excitable grin."Ah! Hello Doctor!" She exclaimed and quickly grabbed his hands, shaking it feverishly, "I'm The Doctor. Pleasure meeting you!"


	2. Fusing Realities

To say the Doctor was shocked would have been an understatement. He stood there completely and utterly flabbergasted. He let his hand drop back to his side as he stared at the being in front of him. This...strangely dressed person. No. This strangely dressed _woman_ was claiming she was the Doctor. That couldn't be possible though. He was the Doctor and he was clearly a man. So to Doctor looked around her at the door that was still slightly open. Through the smoke he could see that the green box was definitely bigger on the inside. He turned his attention back to the woman with a cool, hard gaze. "You're the Doctor? That's impossible," he looked back at the box. "Isn't it?"

She sighed and cleared her throat, an indication that what she was going to say had been said many times before and she could recite the entire thing by heart without thought. "Technically you are the Doctor. But so am I," she began as she moved around him and walked towards the TARDIS. "Fascinating. I didn't expect the similarities to be so strikingly similar like this," she gaped and awed in wonder, her eyes looking over the details of TARDIS with just as much splendour as the Doctor had done earlier, only without the confusion."I'm a Traveler, like yourself," she began again and walked around the TARDIS, admiring it's colour and similarities. "But a different kind. I'm a Dimension and Alternate Reality Traveler. Tell me. Are you a TIME Traveler by any chance?"

The Doctor eyed the woman warily as she made her way around his TARDIS. Hopefully, Rose would do as he told her and stay put. However, he knew there was a slim chance of that happening. "Yes, I travel in space and time," he answered the question. "How are you a dimension traveler? The walls between the universes are closed."His eyes fixed on the TARDIS' doors.

She tapped on the walls of TARDIS and pressed her ear against it, "Well they were. See in my dimension, Space and Time were the only points of access until the Dalek Wars, similar to the one your kind had. Ours, unfortunately, had some interference." She returned to the doors and pulled out her sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door, "Mind if I open it up. I would love to see what a Time Machine looks like on the inside. Given I think it would be similar to what DARIST over there looks like but I would still love to have a gander at it."

The Doctor moved towards his TARDIS and blocked her and her screwdriver. Despite her friendly nature, he didn't know if he could trust her yet. He didn't want her doing anything with Rose still inside. He also didn't like other people with higher technology doing things with his TARDIS."The Time War," he started. "That's what closed the walls. The universe became less kind. That still doesn't explain how you are here."

Her eyes lost their glimmer and she looked at The Doctor, partly disappointed but could completely understand where he stood. To him, she probably was sounding like a quack with a poorly planned story. Slowly she pocketed the sonic screwdriver and took a deep breath. "During the Alternate War - Time War in your Dimension, just before the walls to the universe and its infinite possibilities closed forever, a small piece of my people's technology slipped through the last crack of the blast that caused the walls to close in my dimension. That technology was composed of Alternate Reality And Dimensional Space Time Movement Technology. Shame, it was only a prototype. Now the fact that the piece slipped through the wall before the universes sealed itself would make it completely useless and obsolete - However," She took another deep breath, "it managed to move through time and found itself embedded in the ONLY universe that does not have an alternate reality of itself. The ORIGINAL dimension. The one where all other dimensions and realties branched off to create the countless, infinite possible dimension and realities that the universe holds. Because that technology came from MY dimension, it allowed my technology the access to pass through dimensional walls much like a ghost. No other Doctor or being from any other dimension can do that because the binary code of the device lies solely connected to the binary codes of beings in my dimension. Now here's where it gets bad... real bad. Horribly bad. There's a force from my dimension that wishes to take complete advantage of this for destructive this force is trying to do is prevent the closing of the walls by doing what it is only deemed necessary - by finding a dimension where a Doctor's Time Machine can transport back to the last great War and annihilate both sides of the war a full 500 years before the war even began."

The Doctor stared at the woman with intense thought. If what this Doctor was saying was true, then all the dimensions were in danger. "You said a small piece of technology allows you to travel through the dimensions. Were you the only one who had access to or will we be expecting more from your universe to come bombarding in? If so, they won't be getting my TARDIS without a fight. I'll die first."

"Oh TARDIS! Of course. I was expecting a name like Alvark or Marvis but TARDIS sounds just as suitable. On the off day I usually call my DARIST Suzie." She giggled a little but saw no reaction to her childish remarks from her Alternate Self.

He frowned and opened the door. He slipped inside leaving the door open for the female Doctor to come in. He nearly ran into Rose who looked very much like she was going out. Silently, he grabbed her hand a led her to the captain's chair. He began trying to trace for any sign of dimensionally odd signatures.

"Well at least one of us has a sense of humour..." she muttered and followed The Doctor inside.

"Dimensional and Alternate Reality technology is just as common in my dimension as Space and Time travel is in yours. Luckily, seeing I got to you first, you won't have to die any time soon." Her voice was starting to pick up and she was more than relieved to find the Doctor was not as thick as he looked. Judging by that skull of his of course.

Just like DARIST, the TARDIS was much larger on the inside and the technology was strikingly similar as well with the exception of certain modulators and the power source. "Fascinating!" She was far too distracted by the insides of the TARDIS to notice Rose first off and only saw her when her eyes fell back on the male Doctor. Slowly and cautiously she approached the Doctor as he ran a dimension code scan on the woman. "A companion? You still have those?"

The Doctor finished running his scans on the female Doctor and the surrounding area. "No other alternate dimensional being except her. Yet," he muttered to himself. Looking up, he continued, "Marvis? What kind of name is Marvis? And, yes, TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Also, I do have a sense of humor, but you just told me some grave news. Wouldn't you think?""You do?" said a playful voice behind him."Do what, Rose?" the Doctor's mind was working on overtime trying to figure things out. "Have a sense of humor?""Oi!" The Doctor turned to his alternate self. "Yes, a companion. It gets a bit lonely knocking around space with no one to talk to but yourself. Problem?"

"No there's no problem with companions at all. I had my few share of companions until they met with some rather nasty and unfortunate consequences to dimensional reality travel. I decided to stop once I had completely lost one to a permanent state.... " her voice trailed off a bit before shrugging. "I thought Marvis was cute."She turned to Rose and smiled at her, extending her hand, "Ah. I take it this is Rose. You're just as beautiful in this dimension as you were in quiet a few others I've visited. Your beauty must lie in your binary code. I'm jealous! Mine likes to switch as you tell from the one with the rather large nose here."

"OI!" the Doctor let out indignantly. "I think I look distinguished."Rose on the other hand was a bit flushed. The compliment had caught her off guard. She automatically took the woman's hand to shake it anyway. "Thank you?" the gratitude came out as more of a question. She looked at her Doctor for some kind of explanation. This strange woman entered the TARDIS and was spurting out tales of other dimensions. The Doctor brushed off her unasked question for the time being."Consequences? What kind of consequences?"

"AH! Yes consequences!" The female Doctor let go of Roses hand and walked towards the male Doctor as she pulled her a rather peculiar looking compass. With a turn of a key, the compass' screen illuminated with light and a holographic arrow appeared, frantically pointing in all directions before fizzing away and coming up with a strange code. She twisted another key and the screen died down, before a hypodermic needle end popped out of the top of the compass. "Now if we are to travel through any dimensions, you two are going to need a resistance chip! This will prevent any changes in your binary code while traveling. That way you won't transform into the life form that inhabit and dominate the alternate universes. I had one companion who didn't like needles and refused the chip - managed to sneak the chip under her skin before she could permanently turn into a brain slug." She turned to the doctor and held out her hand while the other held the compass with the hypodermic needle ready and waiting, "Now give me your hand with the palm face up."

Rose looked at the needle with wide eyes. She never liked getting shots. "You said that someone almost turned into a brain slug. Are you saying that if someone crosses realities they can change into something else entirely?" Rose Doctor already had his palm face up held out towards his alternate self. "We have to cross dimensions to fight this attack on the past?" his expression hardened. "What exactly does this shot do? Are there any side effects?"

The female Doctor pressed the needle against the Doctor's hand and instantly it submerged the chip under his skin. "Dimension crossing comes with the risk of changing one's own binary code to match the code of the dimension you are inhabiting. This chip sends out electronic messages throughout the body reminding it of it's original code and prevent the corruption of any DNA to match that of the current dimension." Once finished with the Doctor, she scanned Rose's code with the compass and the needle emerged from it once again, ready and waiting. "The only side effect is heat. Depending how distant the dimension we are in from our own, the chip needs to work harder to remind the body of it's original code and that causes the chip to sometimes over heat." She extended her hand to Rose, presenting a friendly smile, "Now now it's not going to hurt. Hand. Palm up." As she held her hand, evidence of burns were noticeable on her own palm. This Doctor had traveled to dimension so far from her own, that she had the scars to prove her travels.

The Doctor stood patiently as she administered the shot implanting the chip in his hand. After she was finished with him, he looked at the small mark on his palm. This was going to be a difficult journey. He could already tell. "What happens if it overheats?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned to her. This nineteen-year-old girl would follow him anywhere. "Rose," the Doctor started. "You should stay. In this dimension.""I'm not letting you go alone," she said."Ro-""I'm not leaving you."She turned her hand over and held it out to the stranger. She quickly closed it though. "Before you do anything, who are you? You two never said after you came in."

The female Doctor looked at Rose turned to the Doctor before glancing back at Rose."Rose... it's..... complicated. I don't think..." she hesitated. Something was effecting her from coming out with the truth when finally her face grew stern and she pocketed the compass, turning away from the girl."The Doctor's right... I don't think you should come with us. Even with the chip there's no guarantee the distance between dimensions will not cause the chip to malfunction and break down leaving you exposed to your binary code changing. The Doctor here has a greater chance of survival being a Time Lord."

The Doctor kept fiddling with the controls of his TARDIS as his alternate self told Rose that she shouldn't come. He knew his companion was about to go off on a tirade. Complaint or not, he couldn't risk her losing herself. He could feel her eyes boring into his head."Doctor?" Rose's voice sounded almost pleading. "I can't bring you. There are too many risks."The Doctor turned to face his companion with an emotionless mask covering his face. He could see the sadness and fear in her eyes. He didn't want to leave her. It was too soon. She had begun to make him better after he traveled alone after the Time War. She had made him appreciate being alive. "I promised Jackie that I'd always bring you home safe. I don't think she'd appreciate it if I brought her daughter home with a different binary code."Rose turned to the female Doctor and frowned."You were ready to chip me. Why did you change your mind? What are you not telling?"

The female Doctor looked intensely into Rose's eyes. Her face was a mixture of loss, regret and guilt. Softly, she took Rose's hand on hers and smiled softly, "I'm a Traveler. Like your Doctor here. Except... I'm a dimension traveler. I have met your alternative forms many times, Rose." Her hand slipped from Rose's and she walked up to the TARDIS's core and leaned on the controls, but gentle enough not to press any buttons. "I'm The Doctor. Well not YOUR Doctor, but a version of your Doctor nonetheless and in one dimension I can recall the most clear - you died along with the rest of your galaxy. And for the longest time I thought it was my fault."There was silence for a moment. Again, the silence carried an air of withheld information as the female doctor turned her eyes away and stared at the wall. "It's best you stay that way I know you'll be safe in THIS dimension."

The Doctor gripped the console hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. He was listening to the other Doctor explain to Rose how dangerous it could be. It could end up changing her binary code. That was one of the least worries. The fact that it could end in her death... He could really lose her. He wasn't a stranger to losing people he held dear. He knew the feeling all to well, and he didn't want to know the feeling of losing 's eyes flickered between her Doctor and the dimension-traveling one. Had this been a lighter conversation, she would have made a comment about the gender issue. Instead, she just bit her lip, and looked at the female Doctor."It wasn't your fault," she said, quietly. "I might not know all the details, but you can't blame yourself. You're one person. No matter how much you want to, you can't save everyone."The Doctor made a move to join the conversation, but she cut him off. "Despite that, I'm not staying behind. I made my choice when you came back for me after I decided to stay on Earth. I'm not going to leave you," she paused before continuing. "Either of you now. So, what can I do to help?""Rose, we could lose y-""I know the consequences," she ended as she looked at both Doctor looked to the female Doctor. "She sounds set on her decision. Don't think we can throw her out without a fight."

The female doctor looked to Rose for a moment before rubbing her nose with her thumb and heading towards the door, "If we're set on this decision, then let me just grab something from DARIST." She swung the door open and walked across the grass, with her police box still smouldering to some extent. Outside of the box, a black and orange cat sat outside. The creature looked up at The Doctor with bright orange eyes and mewed a little. "Oh come off it," the Doctor stated and picked the creature up before heading towards the blue police door swung open and she made her way towards the Doctor with the creautre in her clutches. "Ok now we're good to go."With a strong arm and gentle hand, she threw the cat towards Rose and smiled, "You two should get along."

The Doctor watched as the female Doctor tossed the cat at Rose. "You have a cat? You travel through dimensions with a cat?" the Doctor looked at her managed to catch the cat and cradle it in her arms. "Hello, puss. What's it's name?" the blonde girl asked. "Oh, and if I'm coming, don't I need a chip?"

The Doctor pulled out her compass and walked over to Rose with the needle ready, "One resistance chip it is." Her voice was merry with a small song in her voice as she took Rose's hand and inserted the chip in her that done, she fiddled on the compass until the screen dimmed and she proceeded to turn it over. With a flick of her fingers, the back popped open and a crystallized disc sprung out, emitting a strange aura that distorted the air around it. With a turn of her heel, she leapt over back to the Doctor and held the disc out, "So! Where are we going to put this to fuse dimensional energy with time energy?" It seemed Rose's question went unnoticed.

The Doctor flicked a few switches and pulled down on a lever. A small section of the TARDIS console rose up to expose a place for a disk. "If you put the disk in there, it should combine the forces of time and dimension travel.""Should?" Rose was still stroking the nameless cat."Yes. It should be safe.""Another should. What do you think, kitty cat? Will this be one hell of a journey again?"The doctor didn't voice the other option. It could rip apart the fabric of reality, and they would all cease to exist. Better to stick with the first story.

The cat only purred in response and swished its tail to and forth. The female Doctor placed the disc in the slot, "It should be relatively safe. I'd rather put a small portion of dimension energy in an never ending supply of time than the other way around." She hurried back to the Doctor's side, getting as close as she possibly good and examined his hand control movements on the TARDIS controls. "Now let's see if this thing will just make a series of funny sounds or rip us to shreds..."She looked over at the Doctor and cocked an eyebrow. "Massive ears to go with that nose? God, I can't wait to change into you."

The Doctor looked down at the female version of himself. "Like I said, distinguished. Let's hope this works."The section that rose up disappeared back into the console. He waited quietly for something to happen. Rose picked herself up of the chair still cuddling the cat to her chest as she peered at the board. "What's supposed to happen?" Just as she finished her sentence, lights started to flicker across the console. Lights followed by sparks. Rose let out a little shriek as she jumped back. The Doctor winced and automatically gently pushed the other Doctor back with his arm. When the sparks stopped, the Doctor grinned. "See! Completely safe."Rose stared at him like he had grown two heads.

The low hum of the controls began as the two energies were slowly introduced to each other. Licks flickered and dimmed for a while. This was a dangerous process, like introducing positive and negative bolts of lightning in a container the size or a jar. When a strange calm over came the room, she sighed just before the small explosion erupted and she was pushed back by her alternative self. As she hit the ground, her compass slid across the floor and the screen illuminated. The holographic arrow frantically turned in all directions, calculating and keeping track of their location and mapping it in its system. Finally, the explosion stopped and the holographic arrow died off, leaving the screen lit. The female Doctor sprang to her feet and looked about the room, "Rose! Are you alright?"

The Doctor turned around to find if the two woman were alright. The other Doctor already had made it to her feet. Rose was just about to get up with the compass in her hand. "I'm fine," Rose answered. "I have your compass, but your cat scurried away somewhere."The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way up. "You're really alright then?""Yeah.""Doctor," he called the dimension traveler. "Are you alright?"

The female Doctor was caught off guard for a second when Rose replied, "Ah! That's right. Uh.. that's good you're fine. As for the cat... I'm sure she's around."She padded her coat down and scratched her head, looking up at the Doctor, "Oh peachy keen. Just fine... I'm just checking if I'm all in one piece. And...." she placed her hand on her chest and stood silently for a bit. "Two beats, ok so no internal damages done. We're good! And yourself Doctor?"She walked over to Rose and thanked her for grabbing her compass and turned the thing on. Her eyebrow rose, "Huh... apparently we moved."

The Doctor frowned a bit as he noticed that the other Doctor was caught off guard by Rose's response. He didn't peruse the matter though. He'd let her have some secrets for now. However, his mind was already working out possibilities as to what those secrets might be. "I'm fine," he answered. "Just a little burn from the sparks. Not that bad. I'll live. Does your compass say where we've gone? Do you know?"Rose was busy scanning the floor with her eyes for the cat. "Are you sure she'll be fine?"

"Oh yeah," she called out and pulled up a map of their whereabouts and hitting a button making a large holographic projection. She placed the compass on the ground and examined it. "That little beast is tough as nails."She looked at the map intensely before realizing their location. "OK! A _bit_ off but still good... I suppose. I guess this would be a better time than ever to see if the chips work."The cat crawled out from the fork of the tree like structures that circled the heart of the TARDIS and meowed for assistance down.

The Doctor studied the holographic projection. He walked around at as if to get his bearings. "Are we were we need to be? The correct dimension...at the correct time?" he asked. He listened to her other remark. "No time like the present to explore. Rose?""Rose had her attention elsewhere. She did look at the projection at first but turned away when she heard the meowing.

The Female Doctor took a deep breath and blinked a couple times, "Neither. We ran off to some dimension in some timeframe. I can tell you which dimension though - CounterBeta 5. The only dimension in the known universe where the human race never existed. That means if Rose here turns into a Centaur or any other life form, we'll know her chip is faulty." The cat looked at Rose, glaring at her with those large orange eyes and meowed before leaping into the girl's arms.

Rose caught the cat as it jumped towards her and scratched it between it's ears. "Aren't you a little daredevil?" she nuzzled the kitten. She heard the Doctor talking about this being a universe in which humans never existed. "Oh, that's just fantastic. I'm now a guinea pig." She rolled her eyes. However, the Doctor knotted his eyebrows in a frown. "How is that good?" he asked. He glanced at Rose."I'm fine.""For now," he finished.

The female Doctor picked up the Compass and shut it off before pocketing it in a hidden pocket in her jacket. "Since it looks like TARDIS is going to need some time adjusting to the new energy fusion why don't we go out and explore. Who knows! We may find another Doctor." She walked towards the door with a skip in her step and placed a hand on the door before pulling away, "Ah of course. Not my ship. Doctor, if you would be so kind."

The Doctor was staring at the other Doctor with his arms crossed over his chest. This was his ship, and she fell into the role of leader too easily. Surprisingly, she noticed before she opened the door. She had turned back to him and let him have his say. "Firstly," he said as he made his way to the screen. The console began to light up as he prodded it. "I'm going to have a quick routine scan of the area for anything dangerous. Nothing too dangerous then."He grabbed Rose, who was trying to hold back a grin at the Doctor's reaction to being "leader" again, by the hand and walked towards the door. "Shall we?" he asked, as the door creaked open."...Another Doctor? I thought two was trying," the last part about two was mumbled. "Won't the universe implode if we had another strong headed alternate version of you two?"

The female Doctor smiled at Rose, her eyes looking over at her holding the cat. "Doesn't seem like the universe collapsed into itself with two alternative versions meeting each other yet."The door slowly opened and a bright light filled the doorway as the sun of this dimension and planet overcame them. Cautiously, the female Doctor stepped out and took a deep breath of air.

"AH!! Smell that apple grass, now." The female Doctor pulled out her compass and looked at the screen. "Which planet are we on and what's the date?"The Compass ran it's coordinates and the system popped up with the answer. With a smile on her face she held up the compass' screen to The Doctor and Rose, " Welcome to Mars in the year 73002"

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS into the sunlight. "Mars?" the Doctor asked. "So, this system does exist in this particular universe. If there is an Earth, does your compass tell you what species are dominant there? You said that there were no humans in this universe."Rose was too delighted with the fact that she was standing on Mars with the smell of apple grass dancing around her in the wind. "This is...this is just..." she smiled with joy not finishing her sentence."What are we hoping to find here then?" the Doctor said as he shut the TARDIS door.

She twisted a few dials into her compass and shook her head, "No no that can't be..." Suddenly a small stabbing hit her foot and she threw the compass up in the air and grabbed her injured foot, "OW!" The apple grass came to live with small movements as whatever was taking shelter attacked their feet with tiny spears and other sharp weapons. "Giant creatures!" cried out a tiny voice from the grass, "Are you Gods or Monsters?"She looked to the Doctor and Rose before turning her attention back to where the voice was coming from. "We are neither. We are travelers who stumbled on your planet.""Then you are trespassers!" the tiny voice called out and a sudden array of ropes and spears attacked owner of the voice ran up a large rock and stood atop it. It looked at the Doctors and their companion with its beady red eyes. "You are now our prisoners!" exclaimed the tiny white mouse dressed in military attire.


	3. Trapped like Mice

"What can't be? What is that thing telling you?" the Doctor managed to get out before she reacted to something. He caught the compass that the female Doctor tossed into the air out of shock. He proceeded to put it into his pocket when he heard a voice from the grass. No need for it to be taken away by little creatures just yet. When the creatures started to attack them, he heard Rose shriek and felt her grab his arm almost hiding behind him.

In her panic, Rose dropped the cat onto the ground. "What are they?" she cried. She then spotted the furry creature on the rock. "We're being attacked by talking mice!?"

The Doctor was too busy fending off the spears and ropes trying to get them untangled to answer her.

"Trespassers?" The female Doctor exclaimed as more ropes bombarded her. She managed to pull out her sonic screwdriver and use it to make their weaponry malfunction and cut the ropes wrapped around her.

The mice drew their guns and the general held his hand up to stop them, "Under code, we are permitted to capture any and all alien beings that land on any planet within this solar system without proper permits or authorization. Since your shape is new to us, we assume you an new unauthorized and identified species and in that labelling you under most dangerous until all tests prove otherwise."

The female doctor kneeled down, to get closer to the mouse, "Look. We're really not even interested in your planet or your solar system. Let alone galaxy. Or dimension. We just landed here by accident and that's all. So just let us go and we'll be on our merry way."

The general glared at her, unimpressed with the lack of respect he was receiving from her, "I am under oath to bring any new life forms in."

She scoffed and shook her head, "Really? I suppose the next thing you're going to tell me that the answer to the universe, life and everything else is 42." The ground suddenly gave way under them, trapping the Doctors and Rose in a massive pit.

When the Doctor heard that the mice were looking for proper permits, his hand went to his coat pocket to try to retrieve his psychic paper. However, he was too late. The ground opened up from under them and had them tumble into a pit. The Doctor managed to grab Rose and hold her so she would fall on top of him to lessen the blow. However, the other Doctor was too far away for him to reach. When the hit the bottom, he looked around.

"Everybody alright? Doctor? Cat?" he looked down at the human female in his arms and continued quietly, "Rose?"

"Fine," Rose groaned out. "Thanks."

The Doctor's eyes adjusted to the slightly darker lighting in the pit. "So, much for a warm welcome."

The female Doctor groaned and rubbed her bottom, not to be rude but that's where it hurt the most. "An entire solar system ruled by mice and WE fall into a trap. Brilliant."

"Doctor. Rose. Good to see you're all well," she sighed and looked up. "Well we're pretty far down and I can't help feeling it was my fault." She turned to the others, who did not seem to be impressed with her and she shrugged, "What? I thought they would get a lark out of 42. Never watched Hitchhiker's Guide?"

"It's nobody's fault...except maybe the mice squad's," the Doctor said. "Yes, Hitchhiker's was great, but it probably wasn't what our captors wanted to hear."

He placed Rose on the ground beside him and stood up to look around. "We need to figure out if there is a way out of here or anything to help our escape. Assets, assets."

"Well, we have two sonic screwdrivers, a compass," Rose started emptying her pockets, "a cell phone, some chewing gum, and 20 quid. Well, that went pretty fast, yeah?"

The Doctor scoffed.

"The walls are too steep and high to climb back up safely." He reached into his pocket, took out the compass, and gazed at it.

She turned to the Doctor and lunged towards him, "Oi!!" She grabbed his wrist and fought for ownership of the compass. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

As the two doctors quarrelled, the mice were moving on with their plans and the small army set a line of gas tanks around the opening of the pit. Decked out in gas masks and armed, they waited for the signal.

The Doctor looked up startled when the other Doctor grabbed his wrist to fight for the compass. He was trying to get her off his wrist. She could have just asked for it back. What was so important about the small tool that he had in his hand? "Whoa, little missy," he managed to get out.

Rose wasn't paying attention to the two Doctors fighting. Instead, she was looking up at the edge where the mice were ready to dose them with something. "Doctor!' she blindly reached out behind her not taking her eyes off the mice. "DOCTOR!"

The Doctor looked up just as a cloud of chloroform coated the air. She coughed, never once letting go of the Doctor's wrist as she fell to the ground, drifting into sleep.

Rose collapsed first as the fog of chloroform passed over them. The Doctor saw her fall to the ground. He tried to fight it, but failed. The last thing he thought was that the mice stay out of his pockets.

Her head began to spin as she slowly woke up. The blinding lights of the room made her head ache worse and she shielded her face with her arm. Looking around, she found the Doctor and Rose lying on the floor not far from her and noticed signs of them wrestling awake. The room they were in was made of stone brick and thick glass that held them like, forgive the term, rats in a cage. Another cough escaped her as she picked herself up and leaned against the wall for support.

"Are you two alright? Ugh... Wish they'd dim those lights a bit. I haven't felt like this since I got drunk at King Victor's crowning ceremony..."

The Doctor groaned as he he sat upright. He grabbed his head in his hands as the bright lights blinded him. It wasn't something that he would have preferred to wake up to after being drugged. Rose muttered something as she rolled over onto her stomach trying to block out the lights. "Now what?" the Doctor asked as he looked at their surroundings. He got up and knocked on the thick glass. "Not going to be easy getting out of this then."

The female Doctor sighed and looked through the glass, "We're in some of research room. My god. It's like looking out to a land crafted for miniature doll houses. Must take AGES and for them to make something so large to hold creatures our size in." As she looked out to the hundreds of mice that worked away on their tiny machines, and noticed something.

"Oh. Just brilliant. They got our sonic screwdrivers-" she paused and began to bang on the glass profoundly. "MY COMPASS!" Her behaviour became more worrisome and erratic as she gripped her hair and muffled her hair about, pacing to and fro in their compartment.

"That's all well and good about their building skills, but that still doesn't help us get out of here," Rose commented. The blonde girl had finally pushed herself off the floor and had one hand on the glass. She was startled at the female Doctor's outburst. The Doctor was also looking at the panicking woman in the box with them.

"It's not like they can use it, right?" the Doctor asked. "If it's as important you're acting like it is, there must be a safety mechanism."

Rose looked at the female Doctor with a worried expression.

"What could they do if they figured out the technology behind it?"

The mice guarding their room turned around and faced them with their guns in hand before the speaker in the room turned on. A voice squeaked "You will settle down or we will gas the room."

She hopped onto the bed, next to the speaker and tapped on it. The speaker rang and the voice came over the intercom, "I warn you stop to stop that."

"OH you can hear me?"

"Clearly."

"Oh good well uh, is this how you treat your alien guests? I mean, you don't expect us to co-operate cooped up in here. The least you could do is give us something to drink. Water perhaps?"

There was no sound from the other end.

"Hello?"

Suddenly the sprinkler system in their room turned on, soaking everyone inside.

The voice over the intercom came back, "Has that quenched your thirst?"

"Yes... very much so.." She leapt off the bed and sat on the soggy sheets, staring at the compass. "If they learn the technology behind it, they could rip a whole through dimensions, leading to who knows what." She turned to the Doctor and Rose, "OH! but that has a safety mechanism for it no worries. No... it's the other thing I'm worried about." She stroked her face with her hand, uneasily.

"Should have seen that one coming," the Doctor said taking off his leather jacket.

Rose began wringing out her hair as soon as the shock of water ended.

"If they manage it, they could bring the entire universe and those around it to crash into each other and end," the Doctor continued. "But, you said that it had security. What other thing?"

Suddenly, the female Doctor smiled and leapt back on the bed, tapping the intercom.

"Hello! Hello? Yoo-hoo!"

The voice returned, "What is it now?"

"Hi! Uh... I see you're having trouble with our doohickies there. Now this is just a suggestion or something but... practically everything in this facility my friends and I can name. I know as your prisoners we are held under such strict conditions until you have proven us to be harmless but my friends and I could help out from here? Why not? What's there to lose. We're cooped up in here, you're... mice are out there. What's the harm in having a little game of 'Guess what this is?'"

"You of all your companions have proven to be the least trusting so your request has been denied."

"Oh now come off it! Why don't you take that man. I'm sure he won't hurt anyone. If you want my advice though, he's actually quite afraid of you. Won't touch a soul. With a nose like that, he's obviously part of the Elephantis species of the Ungulant Galaxy."

Rose giggled at the species the female Doctor labelled her Doctor as. The Doctor glared at both the other Doctor and his companion but played along. "I'll agree to help you label and learn about items if," he paused and looked at his two companions. "If you agree to leave them unharmed and not come to close to me." He added the last part to make them believe that he was scared of them.

There was no response for the speaker and the female Doctor jumped down. Suddenly a loud buzz went off and the door began to open. Nearly fifty mice, armed and ready aimed at the Doctors and Rose until two mice in suits approached the male Doctor.

"Come with us. With features like yours it's almost laughable how we didn't realize your species first off," the mouse smiled kindly at The Doctor and glared at the women. "Stay where you are or we'll not hesitate to power the electrical particles that surround the air in this room."

The Female Doctor watched as the mice lead the male Doctor out of the room just before the door closed. "Good luck, Dumbo."


End file.
